Into the Dark
by Juuultje
Summary: A happy moment is ruined by another death and Hermione turns Dark, so she can give her friends the peace they deserve. One-shot. Sequel at requests


**Into The Dark**

She stood paralyzed, watching the terror around her. Everyone had been happy and cheerful a few seconds earlier, watching the happy couple. For a few moments she had been released from the demons that still haunted her. The war had left a big dark stain on her heart. She obliviated her parents, was tortured by a mad woman, got nearly killed a dozen times and buried even more friends. But never had she felt the pain as she felt now. Time stopped when green light illuminated the boy who was her friend, her rock, her brother, her guardian, her family. He was supposed to be the Chosen One, the boy-who-lived. But he didn't live anymore; he had been murdered in front of her eyes at his own wedding. She didn't care about anything except her dead friend. After all the pain, after all the sacrifices, he finally had a chance at happiness. Yet, it was taken away from him. He had almost been a married man, if it weren't for the Dark-robed men. They had appeared out of thin air. Before she even could lift her wand, the Killing-spell had been cast. She wanted to protect her friends and her family, but she felt helpless watching the dead body before her.

Hopeless she turned to look at the scene behind her. Screams and cries could be heard, as the fight continued. Ginny stood in her wedding dress fighting the man who murdered her fiancé. Her family tried to help, but were blocked by other Dark wizards. Teddy Remus Lupin was screeching while clamping on the robes of his grandmother who was desperately trying to protect the only family she had left. The boy was so young and small and yet he had lost his grandfather, his parents and now his godfather. Neville was facings his parents destiny as a tall mad man tortured him to madness. Hagrid was facing a strong witch who had conjured a dragon. He was trying his best to avoid its hot breath and sharp teeth. Arthur and Molly were trying to protect Charlie, who was blasted unconscious. Minerva McGonagall tried to keep the attackers at bay, while simultaneously healing Luna who was leaving red stains on the green grass.

Hermione snapped out of her trance. Harry wouldn't have wanted this; he would have wanted her to fight to protect her friends and family. She raised her wand, ready to mingle into the ongoing battle, only to drop it again. It didn't matter she realized. The war was over, but Harry was dead. Her friends were still fighting for their lives, yet their lives were miserable. They had finally come at peace with the war casualties, only to have more people they loved taken away. After a peaceful year the nightmares faded and people could smile again. After tonight however, the dreadful feelings would return and smiling would become nearly impossible.

' _No_ ,' she thought, ' _I will not let them take anyone else_.' She was tired of the pain, tired of the unfairness in the world. And with that the kind, sweet, smart and loveable muggle-born shattered. A powerful, coldhearted witch filled with rage stood in her place. A wave of her wand and a quick _Expelliarmus_ had all the other wands flying towards her. While the wizards and witches clothed in dark robes looked enraged, her friends just stood baffled and confused. She ignored them all and started muttering an incantation she once read with horror. Soon she was surrounded by dark magic. Sparkles flew out of her hair and her feet left the ground as the magic took her to the sky. Her once joyful eyes were gone when she looked at the gathering below her. Green light filled the air once again, when Hermione casted the Unforgivable Curse. One by one the unwelcome guests fell to the ground, only to never rise again. She then cast multiple charms to help her frightened friends. First a Patronus flew out of her wand to cheer up Teddy, quickly followed by a blue light that healed Luna's wound. Neville's pain vanished and George woke.

She didn't mind the terrified and disgusted look in their eyes. She knew she had turned to the Dark. She knew she could never become Light again. They were grateful for her help but appalled by the magic she had used. They didn't even know half of it. Soon they would only look at her with revolt. But she didn't care; he had always been her world. And she would gladly give up her life for him. While she floated down to the ground, she looked at her palm were a self-made bracelet lay. Harry had given it to her at Christmas, when just the two of them had been on the run. It was more than a bracelet now though. In it lay a part of her soul, a part she had just ripped by murdering over a dozen people. She had hunted Horcruxes for almost a year, had studied the concept and she had been sickened by it. Yet, here she was with her own Horcrux.

It wasn't for her though. No, she rather died sooner than later. No, this was for Harry, the boy who would before long live once more. She walked towards his corpse and kneeled beside him. As she put the bracelet on his chest, she started to whisper the horrifying words. Strange colors filled the air and a terrifying scream could be heard. And suddenly it stopped, and the silence hung over the gathering. Nobody dared to move or speak. They all just watched, in fear and fascination, the young woman spill all of her magic into the dead hero.

After what seemed like hours, his eyes opened and green eyes stared into brown. Tears fell silently from her face and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Harry." she breathed. Flustered he hugged her back. "I love you too Hermione." The moment was broken when Ron spoke. "Hermione? What have you done?" he rasped in fear. She sighed, her moment was over and it was time to go. "I killed the man who killed Harry. I made a Horcrux, so Harry could live a happy life." She looked at Harry, who looked shocked by the revelation. "It was my choice, so don't blame yourself. I don't regret it and I never will. Please live your life Harry. Marry Ginny and be happy. Have your own family and enjoy a peaceful life." She slowly backed out of the crowd. "I'll go now, I don't belong here anymore. The darkness will fill me and you can't and shouldn't live with it. But know that I will always be here when you need me. Whenever there is danger, I will come. Whenever you're afraid, I will be there. All you have to do is call me." She gave the bracelet in Harry's hand a meaningful look and then vanished.


End file.
